During cardiopulmonary by-pass surgery wherein an oxygenator, venous reservoir and cardiotomy reservoir are conventionally used, it is extremely important that any air in the blood be vented so that air bubbles do not enter the oxygenator. Typically, blood from the cardiotomy reservoir and the patient flows into the venous reservoir inlet, and the blood is drawn by a venous pump from the venous reservoir and is pumped into the oxygenator. Between the outlet of the venous reservoir and the oxygenator, there is often a bubble detector to detect the presence of air bubbles in the blood flowing to the oxygenator, which air bubbles can cause a dangerous condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a venous reservoir in which the air carried by the blood entering the venous reservoir is thoroughly vented, in order to prevent air bubbles from exiting the venous reservoir and entering the downstream oxygenator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a blood treatment system in which the lines to and from the venous reservoir are as short as possible, and in addition provide a venous reservoir in which there is effective air venting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a blood treatment system which is relatively simple and efficient in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.